Presents
by Faarfaadette
Summary: Tu as toujours révé de voir ton nom couché sur papier avec le nain de ton choix (ou plusieurs) ? Je peux te satisfaire. Viens me demander n'importe quelle requête, et je tenterai de te chier un truc potable. Tu veux chasser avec Kili ? Draguer Thorin ? Te faire coincer dans un coin par Dwalin ? Couper la barbe de Balin ? Embrasser Fili ? Alors viens me demander !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour Bonjour ! Ou bonsoir. Ou Bonne nuit.**

**...**

**SALUT !**

**Alors voici un cadeau que j'ai fait pour mon béta, le splendide et merveilleux Seth Sieben !**

**Vous vous souvenez ? Il fantasme sur Dwalin... C't'animal... Donc bref, pour le remercier de corriger mes fautes et répétitions, je lui ai concocté ça.**

**Et voilà, si jamais ça vous intéresse que je fasse la même chose pour vous, à la fin, je vous explique comment me demander :D !**

**Enjoy !**

« Un petit cadeau pour toi mon grand )

Profites-en bien, mais renvoie-le moi dans 3 jours. Il doit encore servir…

Pense à la faire manger surtout.

Enjoy !

Farfadette

Ps : Ouvre le uniquement quand tes parents ne sont pas là.»

Seth était surpris. Quand la folle qui écrivait des fanfictions sur le hobbit lui avait demandé son adresse, il avait eu un peu peur… Mais maintenant, devant le colis gigantesque qui trônait au milieu de son salon, il avait vraiment peur. Quand ses parents lui demandèrent ce qu'il en était, il répondit en bafouillant que c'était pour l'école. Avec l'aide de son père, il emmena le colis dans sa chambre. C'est qu'il était lourd ce carton. 1 mètre cube, à vue de nez.

Par chance, ou pas, la folle dingue savait que ses proches quittaient le domicile familial quelques jours, et il était très probable qu'elle ait arrangée l'affaire pour que le colis soit entre ses mains à ce moment précis, ses parents partaient donc dans l'après-midi.

Il aida sa maniaque de mère à re-re-revérifier les bagages et leur contenu et quand il se retrouva seul, il s'avachit devant la télévision, ayant définitivement oublié le colis.

Ce n'est que dans la soirée que, retournant chercher un DVD dans sa chambre qu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec l'imposant carton. Tremblant, et totalement effrayé, il alla chercher un couteau. Après avoir coupé tout le scotch, il ouvrit le colis, sûrement piégé….

Euh…

…

What's the fuck ?

Pourquoi quelqu'un était ligoté dans un paquet ?

Il se mit à paniquer totalement, s'attrapant les cheveux, en arrachant par la même occasion, à sautiller dans toute la pièce et en insultant allégrement la folle dingue.

Il finit par se stopper, inspira un grand coup, et se rapprocha du carton lentement. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le colis pour tomber sur un regard dur et méchant.

Il frissonna, mais avisa le morceau de papier accroché au bâillon. Il l'attrapa en tremblant compulsivement.

« Héhé. Je ne mentais pas quand je disais que j'avais volé les personnages de Tolkien. Et vu que je t'aime bien, je suis allée kidnapper Dwalin. Il est tout à toi. Je te déconseille de le détacher. Non mais après, à toi de voir, mais si tu le détache, tu risques de finir tout cadavré. A toi de voir. Et puis, ça m'arrangerait que tu me le renvoies dans 3 jours, une autre amie aimerait bien profiter un peu de son corps. Même si je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que vous lui trouvez… Bref. Tu trouveras aussi une trousse dans le carton. De quoi pimenter tout ça. Pense juste à le nourrir, et aussi à le laisser aller aux toilettes… Tu as des seringues de morphine au cas où. Il peut se révéler… agressif…

Mais sinon, enjoy !

Farfadette »

Folle. Cette fille était folle. Ce n'était pas possible autrement…

Il regarda de nouveau le captif… C'est vrai qu'il ressemblait beaucoup beaucoup à Dwalin. Et il était diablement sexy et attirant… Un véritable appel à la luxure ainsi attaché et bâillonné… Mais à quoi pensait-il donc ? Il se donna une vraie claque qui résonna étrangement dans le calme de la pièce. Le nain fronça les sourcils se demandant, inquiet s'il était tombé sur plus fou que l'autre dingue qui passait son temps à violer Fili…

Seth s'agenouilla rapidement pour découper les bords du carton. Il détruisit la prison de Dwalin, qui s'effondra rapidement au sol dans un bruit sourd. Le jeune homme avisa rapidement les liens qui entouraient le corps du nain robuste. Des cordes colorées étaient enroulées le long de ses jambes. Des menottes étaient à ses poignets, reliées par une petite chaîne à un collier en acier autour du cou, maintenant ses bras pliés sur son torse. Une autre chaîne, longue et se terminant sur une poignée était accrochée à une boucle sur l'arrière du collier. Elle était folle… Elle lui avait mis une laisse… Une laisse ! Un morceau de tissu coloré aussi lui servait de bâillon.

Seth se mit à parler à toute vitesse tout en défaisant les liens.

- Oh mon dieu ! Je suis désolé ! Je n'étais absolument pas au courant de ça ! Je n'ai jamais voulu ça ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je vais vous libérer, attendez 5 minutes s'il vous plaît, je suis désolé…

Ainsi de suite. On va pas tout dire non plus.

Bref, Il coupa d'abord les cordes autour des jambes, puis décrocha les poignets du collier. Il trouva vite la clé des menottes accrochée… Bah aux menottes, de telle sorte que Dwalin seul ne pouvait les atteindre pour se libérer. Il décrocha rapidement les fers, avant de lui ôter le collier. A peine eut-il finit que Dwalin se redressa, arracha son bâillon et s'assit en se frottant les poignets.

Seth se reposa sur ses talons tout en regardant le sol. Il était en train de rêver… Ce n'était pas possible… Il était en train d'halluciner… Un rêve ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve….

- Toi !

Il redressa la tête vivement pour rencontrer le regard dur et méchant de Dwalin.

- Qui es-tu ? Un ami de l'autre folle ?

- Euh oui… Enfin non ! s'écria-t-il en agitant les mains devant lui frénétiquement.

Il sentit la ferme poigne du nain s'abattre sur ses poignets, et dans un mouvement rapide et brutal, Dwalin lui sauta dessus, clouant ses poignets de chaque côté de sa tête, et s'asseyant à califourchon sur le torse du jeune homme. Il avait beau être bien plus petit que lui, il devait faire 3 fois son poids. Et que du muscle !

- J'ai demandé qui tu étais… susurra-t-il à l'oreille de Seth.

- Seth… articula-t-il faiblement.

- Hé bien Seth, ta barge d'amie m'a dit qu'elle m'envoyait ici pour satisfaire les fantasmes d'un jeune garçon en mal d'amour… Au début je l'ai prise pour une folle, mais Fili, qui est son captif depuis 1 an environ m'a assuré qu'elle n'était pas méchante, juste obsédée… Et je ne sais si tu le sais, mais les nains sont des créatures charnelles et cela va faire un moment que je n'ai pas étreint quelqu'un… Et tu es très mignon pour un homme…

Et sans autre forme de procès, Dwalin l'entraîna dans un baiser exigent. Seth était là, les yeux grands plongés dans ceux du nain qui violait en ce moment même sa bouche. Ah oui non mais parce qu'il n'y avait aucun autre mot pour décrire tant de… barbarisme… La langue solide et robuste ne semblait pas prête à se fatiguer d'explorer la cavité chaude et humide du pauvre brun. Et… Percée ? Dwalin avait un piercing à la langue ? En avait-il d'autres ? Seth rougit à ses propres réflexions, et cela sembla calmer le nain qui lui attrapa sa lèvre inférieure pour la suçotait gentiment avant de la relâcher complètement. Il se releva en lâchant les poignets du jeune homme. Il se mit à l'observait sans bouger… Enfin… Dire qu'il le dévorait du regard serait plus juste.

Seth n'en menait pas large. Un baiser. Un baiser, c'était ce qu'il avait fallu au guerrier pour le laisser essoufflé, pantelant, et même sacrément excité.

Le nain posa ses mains sur le col de son Tee Shirt et tira brusquement, déchirant le mince tissu. Il lui retira les reliques du feu Tee shirt avec brusquerie. Dis donc narrateur… Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu as dit que Dwalin s'était calmé hein ?

Seth ne put s'empêcher de gémir misérablement en sentant la bouche du guerrier se poser sur son téton sensible, et les mains rugueuses se balader partout avant de s'acharner sur sa ceinture. Le nain se redressa et enleva rapidement le pantalon et les sous-vêtements de sa victime. Il l'attrapa par la taille, pour le jeter à poil sur son épaule. Il se déplaça rapidement jusqu'au lit où le pauvre Seth fut balancé comme une vieille merde. Il se redressa pour se plaindre de pareils traitements mais n'en eut pas le temps. Dwalin venait de s'agenouiller et, d'une traction sur les hanches fines et délicates, avait installé le jeune humain sur ses genoux, à califourchon. Il fit taire toute protestation d'un baiser, et une main alla se perdre sur les fesses douces et bien rondes. Un doigt alla s'aventurer dans la vallée pour s'appuyer contre l'entrée encore inviolée.

Seth gémit violemment à ce contact, et tenta vainement de repousser le nain robuste. Il appuya du plus fort qu'il put sur les épaules robustes, mais il sentait que même avec deux Seth, il ne parviendrait pas à rivaliser contre cette force brute. Mais Dwalin lui offrit cette faveur et mit fin au baiser…. Au viol buccal. Il regarda l'humain essoufflé se battre contre sa respiration et son cœur affolé. Avant même que ce dernier y parvienne, la voix rauque et grasse de l'ancien créteux s'éleva dans les airs.

- Tu voudrais que je me calme. Parce que tu es vierge, que tu as peur, et que tu n'es pas sûr de vouloir ça.  
- Euh… Ouais… Mais je…

Dwalin posa délicatement sa main sur la joue imberbe de l'humain. Seth resta interdit quand Dwalin lui embrassa le front en murmurant qu'il était désolé avant de sentir un doigt s'insérer tout entier dans son corps…

- La folle m'avait donné du lubridicant… ou un truc du genre. Une sorte d'huile pour faciliter le passage. Je suis désolé, mais tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu es sensuel petit humain…

Les va-et-vient du doigt étaient accompagnés de caresse sur son torse, et d'une paire de lèvres qui s'acharnaient à dévorer la peau tendre du cou. Seth se maintenait en place en plantant ses ongles dans les épaules du nain. Il avait la bouche ouverte pour tenter d'aspirer le plus d'air possible, et ses yeux étaient pleins d'eau. Les larmes commencèrent à se déverser à l'intrusion du deuxième doigt. Et il sanglota au troisième. Le guerrier l'allongea sur le matelas, et tout en continuant ses mouvements d'une main, il attrapa le sexe de l'autre et le lécha sur toute la longueur. Seth se mit à gémir sans retenue alors qu'il sentait le piercing ornant la langue frotter contre son sexe, et que les énormes doigts musclés se mouvaient gaiement en lui. Il hurla franchement quand sa prostate fut trouvée et que Dwalin suçait ardemment. Et il jouit violemment quand le piercing vint s'appuyer contre l'extrémité de sa virilité. Le nain profita de l'instant post orgasmique du jeune homme pour retirer ses doigts, et entreprit de se dévêtir à son tour.

Quand Seth émergea des brumes du plaisir, il vit Dwalin retirer ses braies. Et … OH FUCKING GOD ! Ca ne rentrera jamais se dit-il connement. Le sexe du nain était… énorme. Pas forcément très grand, mais tellement épais, et... Magnifique avec ces grosses veines qui le parcouraient et un piercing au bout... Dwalin intercepta son regard et sourit sournoisement. Il attrapa le tube de lubridicant et en étala généreusement sur son sexe avant de se replacer entre les jambes écartées de son si charmant petit humain.

Il attrapa les hanches fines et se plaça à son entrée. Mais ne fit pas d'autre geste, et observa en silence le jeune homme, demandant silencieusement une autorisation. Seth resta un moment immobile, se demandant si oui ou non il devait dire oui. Mais en baissant les yeux pour regarder le sexe placé à son entrée, il remarqua également que la simple vue du corps nu de Dwalin avait redressé le sien. Il plongea son regard marron dans les yeux gris métalliques et hocha doucement de la tête. Il s'agrippa aux larges épaules alors que Dwalin l'entraînait dans un baiser, presque doux. Presque hein. Non mais parce que c'est Dwalin dont on parle là. Faut pas l'oublier.

Le hurlement de Seth résonna étrangement dans la pièce quand le nain s'inséra tout entier d'un seul coup de rein. Il stoppa ses mouvements une fois à l'intérieur, et embrassa encore plus profondément le pauvre humain qui ne savait déjà plus comment il s'appelait. Son corps s'était à peine remis de l'intrusion brutale que Dwalin se retira pour revenir, toujours aussi brutalement. Le piercing de l'énorme sexe butta contre la prostate du plus jeune qui hurla encore plus. C'était incroyablement intense. Le guerrier s'acharna encore et encore, frappant toujours plus fort la boule de nerfs, s'enfonçant toujours plus vite, toujours plus profondément. Seth avait mal à la gorge d'hurler aussi fort, mais il ne pouvait se retenir. Il jouit sans même avoir touché à son propre sexe. Dwalin l'embrassa tout en ayant stoppé ses va-et-vient le temps que son amant se remette de son orgasme.

Et puis, Seth se retrouva retourné et installé à quatre pattes, avec un Dwalin déchaîné qui continuait de le pénétrer, encore et encore. Sa virilité se rengorgea, et il se remit à gueuler de plus belle. La nouvelle position permettait aisément au robuste nain de venir buter contre sa prostate avec une rare intensité. La large main vint s'enrouler autour de sa verge pour lui apposer un va-et-vient rigoureux, au rythme de ses coups de bassins. Il lui mordit violemment la nuque alors que la jouissance les emportaient. Seth se sentit encore plus comblé en sentant la semence chaude du nain venir le remplir. Il s'écroula sur le matelas, totalement vidé, un nain dans le même état sur son dos. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, reprenant un rythme cardiaque normal, profitant du plaisir d'être contre un corps chaud. Et puis Dwalin retourna Seth comme une crêpe, et l'embrassa tout en recommençant à le caresser tout partout…

- Attends, Dwalin, murmura faiblement Seth.  
- Je n'ai que 3 jours pour profiter de toi, et tu voudrais que j'attende ?

Seth le regarda confus, et ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Le nain prit son absence de réaction comme une approbation, et l'embrassa encore…

**Comme vous l'avez remarqué, il s'agît de moi (ouais bah si vous êtes pas contents, allez ailleurs x)) qui écrirai quelque chose (du prOn ? une histoire romantique ? une connerie ? De la torture ? Même si ça j'évite, j'ai l'évanouissement facile...) sur VOUS ! Oui toi, petite lectrice perverse et sur le nain de votre choix.**

**Pour ce faire, c'est très simple, suffit de me laisser une review me disant que vous êtes intéressée (et avec quel nain et pour quel genre de texte). Je vous enverrai un mp quand j'aurai du temps pour vous demander les détails nécessaires, genre couleurs de cheveux, prénoms ou pseudos à utiliser, bla bla bla**

**Oui quitte à connaître des détails sur vous, on va éviter que tout ne soient au courant non ?**

**Je pense être capable d'écrire sur tous les nains, mais si vous pouviez m'éviter Dwalin... Je l'aime vraiment pas... Et il m'a fallut un courage extraordinaire pour écrire ça x) Mais bon, si qqun demande, alors je le ferai.**

**Bref, merci à toutes !**

**Et surtout n'hésitez pas à aller harceler le petit Seth. Il est bi les filles, et en plus il travaille dans la conception de bijoux à la manière naine... L'homme parfait, j'vous promets ! (si on oublie qu'il fantasme sur Dwalin x))**

**Kiss !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voici et voilà !**

**J'avais promis cet OS avant la fin de la semaine à la demandeuse. Héhé ! Devinez qui est dans les temps ? Youhou ! Par contre, pour respecter mes engagements, j'ai dû faire l'impasse sur la correction. Mais Seth Sieben le fera dès qu'il aura 5 min. Oui je sais c'est dur à croire, mais en dehors de fantasmer sur Dwalin, il lui arrive de sortir de chez lui. MARCELLE ! (cherchez pas, vous comprendrez pas, et vous vous ferez mal au lobe occipital droit pour rien... J'regarde trop Dr House... Quoi comment ça on s'en fout de ma vie ? Pfff)**

**Ca y est ! Seth a corrigé le texte :D ! Bravo à lui ! Vive lui ! (et vive moi un peu aussi … Vive moi ?)**

**Alors juste une précision pour toi ma grande, sérieux, j'ai essayé, mais je suis française... Alors bon... Mais bon, j'ai essayé de caler 2-3 expressions de chez toi dans le texte.**

**Ensuite, tu m'as demandé du sérieux, et j'ai essayé (Dieu sait que j'ai galéré. J'ai plus l'habitude de faire un truc sencé sans queue ni tête... mais bon... je suis assez fière du résultat héhé)**

**Y'a aussi des sentiments (fin j'ai essayé d'en mettre... Hum...)**

**Ensuite, Copyright à Gokash pour son expression gentledwarf. J'ai pas encore son autorisation, je vais aller la demander de ce pas, mais normalement ça devrait le faire... J'crois... Bref.**

**Enfoy Miss ! J'espère vraiment que ça te plaira !**

5 jours… Cela allait faire 5 jours que Jay guettait impatiemment l'arrivée du courrier. Quand allait-il arriver ? Ce paquet tant voulu… Ou peut-être que tout ça n'était qu'une immense farce et qu'elle s'était fait de faux espoirs pour rien. Alors qu'elle observait sans un mot le facteur déposer des prospectus sans intérêt dans sa boîte aux lettres, elle le vit l'ouvrir pour y insérer un petit colis. Elle sauta sur ses pieds, l'espoir regonflant dans sa poitrine. Elle se précipita dehors et courut au devant du facteur. Il lui donna son courrier sans vraiment comprendre.

Une fois rentrée, elle s'assit dans son canapé, les papiers sans intérêt balancés sur le sol, et l'étrange colis sur ses genoux. Ses doigts tremblaient quand elle les tendit pour effleurer le paquet. « Pitié, faites que ce soit ça, pitié, pitié » se répétait-elle dans sa tête.

Elle ouvrit le paquet, fébrile. Elle découvrit une seringue couchée sur une enveloppe. Ok… C'était vraiment _strange_…

Elle attrapa l'enveloppe, sortit une feuille de papier simple, où seuls quelques mots étaient couchés : « Tu me fais confiance ? Alors plante-toi ça dans un muscle (jambe, fesses, ventre). ».

Elle retourna la feuille, encore et encore, mais rien d'autre n'était sur le papier. Sceptique, elle attrapa la seringue où un liquide bleu reposait paisiblement. Elle la retourna un moment dans ses mains. Cela ne pouvait provenir que d'elle… Mais… Pensait-elle vraiment qu'elle allait se planter une seringue sans savoir quels étaient les effets que le produit qu'elle contenait allaient faire ? Elle resta là, immobile et calme, la seringue dans les mains, pesant le pour et le contre pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité. Et puis finalement, d'un mouvement brusque, elle planta la seringue dans sa jambe à travers son jean. Elle grimaça, mais la douleur était bien moindre que celle qu'elle avait attendue. Elle pressa doucement le bouchon, et sentit un engourdissement progressif s'emparer de sa pauvre patte. C'était désagréable, mais pas insurmontable. Une fois fini, elle sortit la seringue délicatement. Elle se rassit confortablement, attendant… attendant quoi au juste ? Une drôle de chaleur monta, puis elle se mit à trembler, de plus en plus fort. Elle s'étouffait. Une horrible pression s'abattait impitoyablement dans son crâne. Son corps suait à grosse gouttes. Et puis… Plus rien.

Elle rouvrit les yeux difficilement. Son premier réflexe fut de s'attraper le crâne en gémissant. Elle avait l'impression de s'être fait piétiner par un cheval. Plus une sensation de malaise, comme pour un lendemain de cuite.

Elle remarqua plusieurs choses, d'abord, elle était dans un lit. Ensuite, elle était nue. Ensuite, … Mais que diable lui était-il arrivé ? Elle avait l'impression d'avoir rétréci, et grossi aussi. Elle releva la tête, et observa la pièce où elle se trouvait. Of course…

Bon, déjà, pourquoi voyait-elle aussi clairement sans même avoir ses lunettes sur le pif ? C'était quoi ce délire… ? Bon. Cessons les digressions, revenons-en à cet endroit !

Elle était… Dans la chambre du Roi soleil ou bien ? C'était… Magnifique… Toute la déco était riche et dorée. Et… Cette chambre appartenait à quelqu'un. Comment le savait-elle ? Au bordel incommensurable qui régnait là dedans. Des vêtements traînaient ci et là, des piles de parchemins menaçaient de tomber du haut d'un bureau, où étaient aussi entassés des livres, et trônant fièrement au-dessus de ce joyeux capharnaüm, un arc. Elle cligna des yeux dans l'incompréhension… Un arc… Pas le genre moderne, tellement métallique et complexe qu'on n'en reconnaissait à peine la forme, non là il s'agissait d'un arc traditionnel, une simple branche sculptée. Wonderful…

Elle s'assit en enroulant le drap autour d'elle, par élan de pudeur, même si elle était seule dans la pièce. Sa main frôla quelque chose. Elle découvrit une nouvelle enveloppe.

« Alors ?

Tu as eu raison de me faire confiance !

Laisse moi t'expliquer quelque peu la situation, car je suis sûre qu'une tonne de questions tournoie dans ta petite caboche à l'heure actuelle n'est-ce pas ?

Bien, commençons par le commencement, si tu le permets.

La seringue contenait un produit qui, je ne te dirai rien de plus, a transféré ton corps dans le monde de Tolkien. Eh oui ! Tu es actuellement en Terre du Milieu !

Et pas n'importe où, à Erebor. Et une nouvelle fois, pas n'importe où à Erebor, mais dans des appartements royaux ! Et encore une fois, pas n'importe quels appartements royaux, ceux d'un prince. Et encore… Oui bon c'est lassant à la longue. Tu es donc dans la chambre du beau prince Kili.

Si tu es nue, c'est que seul ton corps a été transféré. On ne trouve pas de jean ni de Tee Shirt ici, mais tu as à ta disposition une robe sur le lit, ou bien, fouille dans l'armoire du prince, tu trouveras sûrement quelque chose à te mettre qui te conviendra.

Ensuite… Tu auras sûrement remarqué que ton aspect physique est quelque peu… inhabituel. C'est normal, ne t'inquiète pas ! Le produit que tu t'es injecté n'a pas seulement permis ton transfert ici, il a aussi modifié (temporairement ne t'en fais pas) ta nature. Premièrement, ça je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi, mais tu n'as plus besoin de lunettes. Je ne suis pas sûre que ça te dérange, mais bon, voilà, les faits sont là. Ici en Terre du Milieu, les yeux sont d'office impeccable… Ensuite, …. Roulements de tambours s'il vous plaît ! Tu es une naine ! C'est cool non ? Tu es donc plus petite. Et plus grosse aussi. Oui parce que tu gardes le même poids, mais réparti sur moins de surface, donc tu grossis. CQFD. Bref, je suis désolée pour ça, mais rassure-toi, les nains n'aiment pas les maigres.

Le prince Kili débarquera d'ici peu dans ta… enfin, dans sa chambre pour voir si tu vas bien, donc un conseil, pose la lettre, et habille-toi. Les nains sont un peu vicieux. S'il peut te reluquer, il le fera. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Jay pour qu'elle balance la lettre, sorte des draps et attrape la robe sur le lit. Elle s'habilla rapidement, et se rassit pour continuer sa lecture.

« Maintenant, soit tu es habillée, et tu as tout ton temps, soit tu es encore à poil, mais après, c'est ton problème, je t'aurai prévenue.

Bref, continuons. Tu resteras une journée entière ici. A la fin des vingt-quatre heures, ton corps retournera dans notre monde. Mais tout ce que tu vivras ici est réel. Alors évite de te blesser, ou pire.

Pendant cette petite journée, tu bénéficieras de la compagnie du charmant prince qui fait battre ton cœur. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

Sache que si tu rencontres un quelconque problème dans la cité, je m'y trouve également. Mais ne me cherche pas s'il te plaît. Je tiens à rester secrète Héhé. Mais bon, si tu as besoin, cherches Faarf (qui vient de faarfaadette, mais je suis sûre que tu avais compris).

Je te laisse donc, en te souhaitant de bien t'amuser et de bien profiter de ton passage dans la montagne solitaire.

Grosses Bises,

Faarfaadette.

Ps : Evite de t'éloigner du prince. Cet endroit est un vrai labyrinthe. Ou alors j'ai un sens de l'orientation inexistant puisque je me perds tout le temps ! »

Jay serra la lettre contre son cœur. Etait-ce vrai ? Etait-ce réel ? Etait-elle vraiment à Erebor ? Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ?

Elle n'eut pas plus le loisir de penser à cela, puisque la porte s'ouvrit sur… OH !

_Kili_… Et en même temps… Ce n'était pas Kili. Il en avait toutes les caractéristiques physiques, mais il était bien différent de l'acteur qui joua…. Mais oui ! C'était le vrai Kili ! Pas un acteur ! Le vrai de vrai ! En chair et en os ! _Incredible… I can't beleive that…_

Et il était bien plus beau… La jeune femme se sentit rougir rien qu'à ses pensées, alors que le prince avançait vers elle en roulant des épaules. Il s'agenouilla devant elle, lui prit la main délicatement et lui baisa le bout des doigts.

- Bien le bonjour gente dame. Je suis le prince Kili. A votre service.

Il lui fit une légère révérence en inclinant son buste. Jay le savait, elle devait être rouge tomate.

- Euh…. Oui… Bon-bonjour ! Je suis Jay ! Enfin…. Euh… A votre service !

Elle s'inclina en avant, mais manque de chance, oh oui, des coïncidences pareilles, ça vous trou le cul. Et donc, manque de chance, elle fut prise d'un vertige et vacilla. Le prince ne se fit pas prier, et la rattrapa dans ses bras, nouant ses mains dans son dos. _Nice._ Pensa Jay, la tête dans le creux du cou du nain. Les longs cheveux bruns venaient lui chatouillait le visage, et l'odeur musquée lui assaillit le nez. _Really nice._

Le prince l'aida à se réinstaller sur le lit, et courut hors de la pièce.

Il prend la fuite ? se demanda Jay, un peu perdue. Mais Kili revint vite un plateau dans les bras.

Il le déposa à côté d'elle sur le lit. Elle vit une petite coupole où reposait divers fruits, un drôle de pain auquel on avait donné la forme d'un bagel, un petit pot où reposait ce qu'elle devinait être du fromage, une assiette avec de la viande froide et une cruche. Le prince lui servit un verre, visiblement tout joyeux.

- C'est Faarf qui m'a expliqué que vous autres, terriens, vous ne mangiez pas vraiment de repas le matin. Elle m'a conseillé ça, les fruits, le fromage, la viande et la begdeul, enfin, le pain en rond avec un trou au milieu. C'est marrant hein ? Moi je trouve ça vraiment bizarre. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu préférerais manger un pain avec une forme si peu pratique, mais pourquoi pas. Et elle m'a aussi conseillé de te presser des oranges et des carottes pour faire un jus de fruits, qu'elle a dit.

Il lui fourra le verre dans les mains. Elle le mit devant ses yeux, perplexes… Orange-Carotte ? Quelle drôle d'idée…

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

Jay jeta un regard au prince qui lui faisait sa meilleure tête de chien battu, de toute évidence vexé qu'elle ne goutte pas.

- Si si ! Je… euh… J'aime beaucoup ! C'est vraiment très très gentil ! Je ne sais pas…

En la voyant bafouiller et rougir tout en sortant ce flot de paroles, le prince avait abandonné son air misérable pour un sourire taquin histoire de dire « Je t'ai bien eue ». Jay rougit et baissa la tête pour tomber sur le verre toujours dans ses mains. Bon après tout, elle s'était insérée une seringue dans la cuisse sans connaître les conséquences, alors pourquoi appréhendait-elle de boire un jus ? Elle trempa ses lèvres dans le breuvage. C'était… Etrange. Nouveau. Mais étonnamment, très bon. Elle cala son verre, et s'en resservit un autre.

Elle regarda le prince qui s'était assis nonchalamment à ses pieds. Il lui sourit et lui pointa le plateau.

- Mange. Il parait que le voyage est éprouvant. C'est pour ça que tu as failli tomber tout à l'heure. Mange. Si tu veux quoique ce soit d'autre, demande-moi, et je te le trouverai.

Elle regarda le contenu du plateau, avant d'attraper ce qui ressemblait à une poire et mordit dedans. _Of course. Why not ?_ Une poire qui a le goût de melon… Mais bien sûr…

Elle baissa le regard pour observer le beau brun à ses pieds. Il était occupé à retirer de drôles de mitaines.

- C'est quoi ?

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et lui fit un grand sourire.

- Des gants de protection. Pour le tir à l'arc.

Ils restèrent là tranquilles. Le silence était seulement meublé des légers bruits de mastication de la jeune femme, et des légers jurons que lançait le nain alors qu'il continuait son combat contre ses mitaines. Une fois enlevées, il lui attrapa un mollet. La jeune fille avala de travers à ce soudain contact.

- Ca va ? Je t'ai fait peur ? Excuse-moi !

Le brun semblait vraiment inquiet pour elle, se dit Jay avec attendrissement. Elle finit de s'étouffer avant d'inhaler en grand.

- Oui oui ça va. Sa voix était rauque.  
- Tant mieux. Tu es placée sous ma responsabilité, alors s'il t'arrive quelque chose, ce sera de ma faute.

Devait-elle le remercier ou s'excuser ?

- Euh… Merci… enfin, je suppose.

Kili sourit avant de placer d'attraper son pied des deux mains. Il se mit à déplacer les doigts en appuyant assez pour ne pas chatouillait mais trop peu pour faire mal. Il lui massait les pieds ! Le prince Kili ! Lui massait les pieds ! A elle ! Jay, pauvre humaine paumée… _Unbeleivable…_

L'appétit la quitta alors que le massage se prolongeait. Elle tentait vainement de ne pas émettre de sons, mais ses pieds avait toujours été, et elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi, une de ses zones érogènes… Quand le prince appuya des deux pouces sur le creux de son pied, elle n'y tint plus et se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit, ne cachant plus ses couinements et ses soupires. Mais bientôt, le beau brun lâcha son pied pour attraper le deuxième et lui faire subir la même délicieuse torture. Cela dura une éternité et une seconde pour Jay. Elle se redressa sur ses coudes, honteuse alors que le prince venait de cesser son massage. Sans pour autant lâcher son pied. Elle le vit se pencher, et écarquilla grand les yeux quand les lèvres du brun se posèrent au-dessus de son genou. Même au travers de la robe, elle pouvait sentir la pression légère, et même l'humidité du baiser. Et cela lui fit bien plus d'effet que ce qu'elle avait vécu dans sa vie.

Mais bientôt le prince se releva. Jay lâcha un soupir de déception. Elle se rassit, attrapa son bagel et commença à le garnir généreusement. Kili s'installa sur le lit, le plateau entre eux deux. Il la regarda faire, visiblement intrigué. Elle se permit de lui expliquer que dans son monde, on mangeait des sortes de pain mou de cette forme.

- Mais à quoi ça sert le trou au milieu ? C'est quand même pas très pratique non ?  
- Bah c'est la forme. Une sorte de convention. Et puis c'est ça qui est drôle finalement. Le trou au milieu.

Elle finit de garnir le petit pain, et le tendit à son hôte.

- Tu veux goûter ?

Kili lui fit un sourire à un million de dollars, et attrapa le pain si étonnant. Jay en attrapa un autre, mais surveillait le prince du coin de l'œil. Un enfant. Il ressemblait à un enfant, avec son regard pétillant, sa façon de toucher le bagel, de le palper sous tous les angles, et de le renifler. Il était adorable… _So cute_…

Et puis, Kili passa ses deux doigts dans le trou, fit un clin d'œil à Jay, et se mit à lécher le bagel en la fixant profondément dans les yeux.

C'était ridicule, pensa Jay, mais en même temps, même ainsi, à lécher un bagel débordant de fromage qui s'étalait allégrement sur son menton, le prince était au comble de la sensualité et de l'érotisme… Jay eut un violent coup de chaud, et elle devina sans mal qu'elle devait être rouge tomate. Elle baissa rapidement la tête et se concentra sur son propre repas, tentant vainement d'ignorer les bruits assez sales, mais terriblement excitants à côté d'elle.

Ils mangèrent silencieusement, et Kili dut prendre quelques minutes pour aller se débarbouiller. En revenant, Jay avait rangé du mieux qu'elle pouvait les restes de leur repas sur le plateau. Elle sentit deux bras passer sous les siens et la tirer contre un corps chaud dans son dos. _Strong_. Le torse du prince était… _so strong_… Elle resta interdite, immobile dans la chaude étreinte.

- Merci de m'avoir fait découvert ça Jay. Lui susurra-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

Il la lâcha, et s'éloigna. La jeune femme était bien plus bouleversée qu'elle ne voulait le faire voir. Alors elle inspira un grand coup, et se retourna prestement, un faux sourire confiant sur son visage, contrastant avec les rougeurs sur ses joues.

Kili était devant elle, une paire de grosses bottes dans les mains. Il les lui fourra dans les pattes.

- Erebor est une vraie merveille ! Tu te dois de découvrir cette cité ! Je vais te faire visiter, enfin, si tu le veux bien. Lui dit-il, souriant tout en s'inclinant, tel un vrai gentledwarf.

Jay s'empressa d'enfiler les grosses bottes, et ni une ni deux, elle se retrouva vite hors de la chambre, sa petite main coincée sur le bras du prince qui lui expliquait, plus qu'enthousiaste, tout pleins de détails sur l'architecture, la fonction de certaines mécaniques, l'histoire des différents complexes, etc.…

Kili avait la gueule fendue jusqu'aux oreilles, et Jay semblait juste totalement sur le cul. C'était encore plus beau et magnifique que dans les films. Ils croisèrent Bofur, qui se contenta de les saluer en soulevant son chapeau. Kili lui murmura qu'il se rendait sûrement à un rendez-vous galant.

- Ah bon ? J'croyais que c'était un fif moi !  
- Un quoi ?  
- Un fif. Un homosexuel si tu préfères.  
- Bofur ? Hahahaha non. C'est un vrai charmeur.

Il lui montra même la salle du trône, vide à cette heure-ci.  
Ils croisèrent Bilbo qui s'arrêta pour leur parler. Mais Kili les fit reprendre prestement leur marche quand le semi-homme se révéla trop pleins de questions sur la contrée d'où venait la tendre Jay, puisque, je cite, « l'amie de Fili refuse de me dire quoi que ce soit ».

Kili ricana un moment après cela, et Jay, malgré ses suppliques, ne comprit pas vraiment la cause de cette hilarité.

- J'avais pensé que tu apprécierais peut-être d'aller voir Dale ? Ce n'est vraiment pas loin, et puis, aujourd'hui, c'est jour de marché. Et je connais une étale où ils font les meilleurs repas du monde.

Et ni une, ni deux, les voilà à dos de poney, en route pour la ville de Dale. Bon, évidement, un malheureux hasard avait voulu que Kili ne trouve pas deux poneys empruntables (ouais ouais… genre… On est pas dupes !), poussant Jay à se retrouver assise devant Kili, sur la même selle, collée à lui, entourée de ses bras, ses mains posées sur ses cuisses pour tenir les reines, et sa tête posée sur son épaule. La si timide Jay avait vraiment été mal à l'aise de cette soudaine promiscuité, mais finalement, Kili était d'une compagnie charmante, et elle oublia vite ce corps chaud et tellement musclé pressé contre elle, pour se concentrer sur le magnifique environnement qui l'entourait, et les détails que le prince lui faisait remarquer.

Le temps sembla filer à une vitesse incroyable. Dale était tout bonnement splendide. Les gens souriaient tous, les maisons étaient si belles, les étales semblaient toutes plus alléchantes les unes que les autres. Tous les commerçants leur proposaient de goutter à tel met, puis à tel autre. Ils ne prirent même pas à proprement parler de vrai repas, ils se contentèrent de chiper ci et là ce qu'on voulait bien leur offrir. Ils parcoururent la ville de long en large, s'arrêtant pour profiter d'une vue particulièrement impressionnante, ou pour discuter avec un charmant groupe d'enfants. Mais bientôt, le temps filait, et Jay commençaient à avoir mal aux pieds. Kili, en véritable prince charmant remarqua aisément la fatigue de sa compagne, sans qu'elle n'ait eu besoin de se plaindre, et les revoilà sur le poney, Jay avec une pomme d'amour dans les mains. Cadeau du brun en consolation de sa fatigue.

Kili entraîna sa belle à travers les couloirs verts émeraude de la ville sous la montagne. Il ne disait rien, se contentant de marcher à ses côté, une main sur sa taille. Jay crût apercevoir Fili au loin, il était à l'entrée d'un couloir perpendiculaire au leur, dont elle ne pouvait pas voir l'aspect. Ce qui expliquait qu'elle ne voyait pas le propriétaire du bras qui tirait l'héritier dans ce mystérieux couloir. Avant de disparaître, happé par ce bras tentaculaire, le prince blond leur fit un signe de la main.

Jay regarda vivement Kili, une question au bord des lèvres, mais devant l'air malicieux du brun, elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas prête de savoir si le propriétaire du bras était en réalité une propriétaire qu'elle aurait bien aimé remercier pour ce rêve éveillé.

Ils poursuivirent leur route en silence. Arrivés dans ce qui semblait être une salle d'entraînement, le prince Kili se proposa pour lui apprendre à tirer à l'arc. La tâche était plus rude que ce qu'elle imaginait. Elle eût vite mal aux doigts, et aux bras, mais elle tenta de faire de son mieux, et d'ignorer la douleur. Le brun rayonnait comme un sapin de Noël. Il passait son temps à la coller, pour soi-disant, lui montrer la bonne position. Mais ses mains s'attardaient trop souvent, elles caressaient plus qu'elles ne remettaient en place. Et Jay se laissait faire, désormais coutumière des manières tactiles du prince, et ravie de ces contacts.

Quand ses doigts devinrent rouges écarlates, Kili les lui embrassa tendrement avant de les bander. Il lui annonça alors qu'ils étaient attendus pour le souper.

Ah ouais mais non_. Impossible_. Thorin. Thorin Ecu-De-Chêne. Thorin Ecu-De-Chêne fils de Thrain. Se trouvait devant elle, attablé dans une posture royalement… royale. Elle se retrouva vite assise aux côtés de Kili, Balin et Dwalin en face d'eux, et Thorin en bout de table. Elle était tellement intimidée qu'elle n'osait même pas quitter son assiette des yeux. Le silence qui régnait, et la main de Kili posée sur sa cuisse ne l'aidaient pas vraiment.

- Hé bien ? L'autre _hunaime_ est bien plus causante, sortit Thorin, légèrement méprisant.  
- C'est… C'est humaine en fait.  
- Aucune importance, cassa Dwalin de sa grosse voix bourrue.  
- Alors jeune fille, parlez-nous donc de vous.

Jay releva les yeux vers Balin qui lui faisait un sourire encourageant. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Kili, mais il ne la regarda même pas, se contentant de serrer sa cuisse plus fort encore.

Jay parla d'elle alors. Et Balin lui demandait. Ils en vinrent vite à connaître beaucoup plus de détails sur sa viequ'elle n'en savait sur eux à vrai dire. Mais bon, au moins il y avait une conversation. Parce que bon… Entre Dwalin qui se contentait de bouffer autant que possible, Thorin qui l'ignorait royalement, préférant parler avec son neveu, et le dit neveu qui ne la regardait même pas, mais laissant sa main traîner de plus en plus haut et de plus en plus à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. C'était pas de la tarte. Elle en vint à supplier tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait dans sa tête pour que cet enfer cesse, et visiblement, l'un d'eux l'entendit, puisque Kili se leva soudainement, déclarant qu'il devait encore faire visiter un endroit à la douce Jay. Elle prit un peu peur quand Dwalin et Thorin s'échangèrent un regard vicieux et que le vieux Balin rigola dans son verre. Mais elle suivit Kili. Tout serait mieux que de rester.

Elle le laissa la traîner derrière lui un moment, la tenant par la main, avant de finalement demander :

- Où allons-nous ?  
- Visiter un endroit très intéressant et très important. Mon lit.

Jay rougit violemment. Son cœur s'emballa, ses mains devinrent moites, elle dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de réussir à inhaler de l'air.

- Vous… Vous voulez dire… que.. bah que… enfin… je…

Kili s'arrêta soudainement, il la fixa un moment, aucune expression ne transparaissait sur son beau visage, et puis, il lui fit un sourire carnassier avant de la plaquer contre le mur, de placer ses jambes sur ses hanches, et de lui rouler un énooooorme patin. Il la relâcha au bout d'une éternité, et vint immédiatement dévorer son cou si sensible. Elle avait le souffle court, et peinait à ne pas perdre la raison en s'accrochant de toute ses forces à la tunique du prince qui la malmenait en ce moment même. Sans la reposer au sol, il la tira contre lui, la portant de ses deux mains sous ses fesses. Jay pouvait sentir le renflement certain s'appuyer contre son bas ventre, et cela lui donna encore plus chaud. Elle entendit une porte qui s'ouvre, une porte qui se ferme, le sentit avancer, mais elle ne vit rien de tout cela, trop absorbée par le baiser qu'elle partageait avec ce beau prince qui avait tant de fois envahi ses rêves. Bientôt, elle se fit renverser sur le même lit où elle s'était réveillée plus tôt. Elle se releva sur ses coudes, alors que le beau Kili se tenait fièrement dressé de toute sa hauteur devant elle. Il n'avait plus rien de l'enfant insouciant qui lui faisait découvrir les beautés de Dale. Non elle avait en face d'elle un homme, enfin un nain, dans toute sa splendeur, disposant de toutes ses capacités physiques, et surtout de ce regard affamé. Il était devenu un véritable prédateur qui s'apprêtait à dévorer sa proie. Il se déshabilla entièrement, sensuel dans chacun de ses gestes, et ne la lâchant pas du regard. Il posa un genou sur le matelas, puis un autre, et il se mit à avancer à quatre pattes, jusqu'à se retrouver au-dessus d'elle, dans toute sa splendeur dénudée. Jay était en état de choc. Black-out total. Le prince l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, alors qu'il était déjà en train de remonter la robe le long de son corps. Il tira violemment le vêtement gênant par-dessus la tête brune, et le balança à travers la pièce.

Il posa ses mains sur ses délicates hanches, et se mit à tracer de brûlantes arabesques sur son ventre, ses cuisses. La chaude bouche vint se poser sur un sensible mamelon. Jay était déjà loin, très loin perdu dans l'extase. Tout ce qu'elle parvenait à faire était de se cambrer, d'emmêler ses doigts dans les longs cheveux, et de gémir. Quand la langue perverse trouva le chemin entre ses cuisses, elle ne put s'empêcher d'hurler son plaisir. Mais bientôt, la langue se fit remplacer par des doigts agiles, et les lèvres vinrent laper la sueur sur le ventre frémissant de la jeune femme. Laissant sa bouche traîner sur sa peau, il lui murmura :

- Je vais te dévorer. Je vais te faire hurler. Tu ne m'oublieras jamais Jay. Tu ne réussiras plus jamais à trouver du plaisir dans les bras d'un autre. Je vais te faire mienne, et tu le resteras jusqu'à ta mort.

Jay gémit violemment aux paroles du prince en plaçant sa main devant sa bouche. Des larmes s'écoulaient le long de ses joues, tout cela était trop beau pour être vrai…

Et comme promit, Jay hurla. Kili au long de la journée avait réussit à lui voler son cœur, et maintenant il clamnait son corps. Il la faisait sienne, et dieu qu'il était doué !

Elle ne sut exactement combien d'orgasmes il lui offrit, tout comme elle était incapable de dire combien de fois il l'avait remplie, mais elle était sûre d'une chose, pour rien au monde elle ne voulait quitter ses bras forts et robustes.

Alors qu'elle allait s'endormir, comblée au-delà de l'imaginable, Kili enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux et respira son parfum si féminin.

- J'espère qu'elle acceptera de te faire revenir. Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux…

**La fin est vraiment merdique... J'avoue, je savais pas du tout comment finir. Mais bon, estime toi heureuse, je t'ai pondu un texte relativement long. Surtout me connaissant héhé ;)**

**J'espère vraiment que j'ai respecté ta personnalité (déjà qu'avec Seth j'avais galéré, alors que je lui parle très souvent, mais là, ça a été sportif...)**

**Ensuite, Je remercie (je ne connais plus ton pseudo mais tu te reconnaitras sûrement) pour m'avoir demandé un texte avec Bofur Haaaa ! Comment que je suis contente ! On me demande que du Thorin et du Kili... *snif* 1 seul Fili (enfin y'a en a d'autres, mais c'est des demandes avec les deux frangins en même temps.)**

**D'ailleurs, j'hésite à faire ma pétas**, et à vous imposer un seul nain... mwahahaha On verra mon humeur.**

**Je contacterai la prochaine dans la semaine, là j'ai mal au bout des doigts héhé.**

**Je suis désolée pour les fans de Kili, mais n'en étant pas une moi-même, je pense qu'il me faudra un petit moment pour réussir à le peindre parfaitement... Donc je m'excuse platement,**

**Et si jamais vous avez des conseils sur une façon de le faire parler, ou agir, je suis preneuse... Kili est plus populaire que ce que je pensais héhé x)**

**Je vous embrasse toutes très fort ! Et merci de me lire :D**


End file.
